Black Cat: Sephiria Arks Story: Part 2
by Sephiria Arks
Summary: Sequel to part 1! Sephiria is still adapting to some things, and new things come in the way. So far she is handling, but when a life changing even happens, her whole life takes a turn.
1. Chapter 1

Belze and I kept on meeting in private, and keeping our relationship a secret. Currently at this moment, Belze and I lay in bed together. We were both tired, due to the work we had yesterday. We both stayed up late past four in the morning.

Everyone else knew not to disturb us, since they got back from a mission five hours before we went back to bed. I guess we were all tired, so we all slept in.

My phone buzzed on the bed table, and I saw it was weather alert. It was nothing important to me, since it only gave me the weather and nothing else. My finger was on the off button, and I let my phone fall to the floor.

Soon a sharp stabbing pain ripped though me, and I sat up gasping. It felt as if someone had actually stabbed me, except that no one was. Belze was disturbed by this, since he sat up quickly and put a hand on my back.

"Sephiria. . . ."

The pain soon ended, minutes later.

"Pulled a muscle or something, I'm okay Belze, I promise." 

He pulled me close to him, and kept me close to him. I knew he was afraid to let me, but he had to let me go sometime or later. I fell backwards in his arms, and snuggled up against him. We have been dating for over four months now, and no one else knew. Yet.

I was getting tire of keeping our relationship a secret, and so was Belze. We were planning to tell our secret, when the time was right. Though it was only a matter of time, when the others begin to get curious of us. We both woke up, two hours prior to noon.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up one morning, wrapped in Belze's arms. His face was against my neck, and I started to feel the blush coming along. Gently I pressed my lips against his forehead.

"Happy 38th birthday, Belze."

He jerked suddenly, and let go of me.

"Did I do something wrong, Belze?"

"No. I forgot that it was my birthday, and now I am ten years older then you, Sephiria."

I could hear the sadness in his voice.

"But within a few months, we'll be nine years apart again. So don't worry about it, Belze. We have time on our hands."

I pressed my lips against his, and soon broke off. He gave me a small grin, and manage to get on top of me.

"We can do something special tonight, just the two of us."

"Which will be what, exactly?"

"You'll see tonight, Sephiria."

He pressed his lips against my neck, and left. I was alone in my room, just wondering what he had in mind for me. This might just be interesting on what is going on his head, for me.

The others were on a mission, and wouldn't be back until the 5th of September. So this left Belze and I all alone. Nightfall breached up us soon enough, and Belze manage to pick me up from my office chair and carried me out of my office.

I was a bit shock by this, but I laugh a small bit. He hardly ever carries me, unless I am badly injured. This is going to be one of the rare times, when he does it just because he wants to.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up directly at six, wrapped in Belze's arms. I shivered a small bit, to the coldness of the room. The sun had hardly risen, and I could see the few rays of sunlight peeking through the curtains.

Everything seemed off to me, and my head was clouded. My head was only this dreadfully clouded, when Belze and I accidentally. . . . .

I gasped at the thought, and look at Belze's face. It seem peaceful, and I knew he was still asleep. We went a bit too far this time.

"Belze. . . . ."

"Hmm. . . . . ."

"I think we went a bit too far, last night."

"How so Sephiria?"

"For starters we did that again."

Belze shot upwards with me, still in his arms. I let out a small gasp at his quick movement, and manage to keep a grip onto the covers. He didn't seem to notice, since he was grumbling to himself.

"We did it by accident Belze, we didn't even plan to do it or anything."

"I just wish now, that it never even happened."

We both got dress quickly, and lay down on his bed. The room was completely silent, since we didn't talk to each other.

Everything is going by so fast, and I didn't even know how to slow it down. Not one single bit. When things go by so quickly, it starts to horrify me truly. Will anything slow down? Or will it go by so quickly, and we don't even notice it happening? I let out a heavy sigh, and fell asleep next to Belze.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone was on a mission, and I was alone in Chronos. No one else notice something, that I could see. Things were changing quickly.

Chronos had grown far larger then expected, and mostly I have changed. It scares me truly. I'm not even sure if I can handle it. Might as well die from a hard attack, then get killed.

Tears pricked my eyes, as I lay there on my bed. Nothing was going to stop, or slow down. Not one single bit. I hate this, all of this.

Things were becoming more complicated, but I manage to handle it. Whatever stood in my path, I brought it down with severe force.

Curling up into a ball, I let my thoughts wander. I can remember my grandmother and how she was. She told me, that one day things would go too quickly for me, and well its now true. Things have been going too quickly, even when I was a little girl.

I can remember her funeral. All of the black the people wore, how I was in a midnight blue dress, with my hair pin up. Seeing her casket, with her soulless body in it. A life, that was taken away too soon and too quickly.

I love my grandmother dearly, and I still miss her all of these years. She was my figure for guidance. Whenever I needed advice, I would go to her and she give me answers.

Someone shook my shoulder, and I look up seeing Belze staring down at me. He wipe away the tears from my face, and kiss my forehead.

"So what's going on-"

"Now is not a good time, Jenos. Sephiria is right now emotionally upset, and I am not sure about what exactly. I'll handle her from here."

"If you say so, old man."

I could hear my bedroom door being close, and the lamp chain being pulled on. Belze pulled me up against him, and kept me close to him. His fingers ran through my hair, and I press the side of my head against his chest.

"Belze. . . Do you think anything is going to slow down?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Things have been happening too quickly, it's scaring me, just like it scare my grandmother."

"Sometimes things have to go by quickly for unknown reasons, Sephiria. it's a way of life moving from day to day, and we don't even notice it, until later on in life."

We stayed quiet for a few minutes, I remember something that I needed to tell Belze.

"Belze there is something that I need to tell you."

"And what is that?"

"I'm pregnant, Belze. And it's your child."

I could see the shock look come over his face, as he stared at me.


End file.
